Never Going Nowhere
by radiance x
Summary: It was like a game with her, and ever since she left the board’s been put back in the box and shoved carelessly under the bed. [One-shot. RobbieKim with some RobbieLily.]


**A/N:** My first RFR-related piece. I'm very excited. I've been working on ideas forever, but this stuck. Features a slightly crazy Robbie with some Robbie/Kim and some Robbie/Lily. This fic can go both ways depending on which ship you sail. So…enjoy. And don't forget to review.

**Never Going Nowhere**

_I miss you._

His cell phone rested idly in the palm of his hand and he stared at the screen, his dark eyes focused intently on the three words before him. He could hardly hear Lily in the background, humming to the tune of a song she was perfecting. He could see her out of the corner of his eye, pacing back and forth across the floor of her basement. He lied sprawled out on the couch, frozen in time as his eyes would not diverge from the mobile device he held.

His heart stung bitterly with remembrance of the past, but there was something else there. Longing, desire, and love. It seemed as if he hadn't heard from her in months, but the countless letters and text messages and on occasion, phone calls, disproved that. He cherished their line of communication. She'd once meant the world to him, after all. She _still _meant the world to thim, b ut as time went on since her departure, he learned to pick himself up. Always the optimist, Robbie learned to fill the gap that formed when she left. The Kim gap, if you will. Nothing good lasts forever, and he know that very well. He was optimistic, not ignorant, after all.

He smiled faintly, thinking of Kim in Paris, and how eloquent she must look there—how right it must be. Though her letters were pages and pages long, he still wondered what it was she was doing over there. What kind of adventures she'd experienced, what kind of people she'd met. It was disappointing at times to think that Kim, the girl he swore was the only one for him, had met someone else.

He tried not to focus on the negative thoughts slowly plaguing his bring, but instead averted his attention back to the text message. _I miss you. _Those three little words were enough. Just enough to be reassured that she hadn't completely erased all her feelings for him. Sometimes it was good to have that guarantee.

He wondered what it'd be like if she was here, sitting next to him. What she would have to say, if she looked different. There were too many questions. There were always too many questions. Well, he wasn't Question Mark for nothing, he supposed.

The snapping of Lily's fingers caused him distraction and he glanced up at her. She walked over to him, a piece of paper held at arm's width and a proud smile etched upon her lips.

"I now present to you," she began dramatically, "another Lily Randall masterpiece."

Robbie smiled, putting his phone down and taking the paper from her.

"You better like it," she said. "I spent _years _trying to finish this." She kneeled down to the floor, level to where he was sitting, and looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"I'm sure it's great," he told her and looked down at her scratchy handwriting. In big words on the top center of the paper read, _Never Going Nowhere_. He tried to cover his smile. He could think of at least ten different comebacks Kim could use to tear even this song title apart. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Lily's determination and musical ability, because he did—very much so. But Kim was like a drug. Always haunting his mind, leaving him wanting more. She had that power and now he couldn't help but feel her enter his mind again.

"_You might not be going 'nowhere', Lily Randall, but this song sure is." _

He could hear Kim's voice so clearly in his mind. He could imagine her sitting in front of that microphone at Roscoe High, in her usual Cougar Radio seat, her voice echoing out t all of the students forced to listen to her daily announcements whether they enjoyed her airtime or not.

His eyes skimmed over the song, but his brain did not process it. All he could think of was Kim, and how much he just missed her. He missed the sound of her voice, her laugh, even her manipulation. It was like a game with her, and ever since she left the board's been put back in the box and shoved carelessly under the bed.

He lowered the paper, tired of pretending to be reading it, and put on a winning smile for Lily.

_Her sarcastic grin. Her devastating glare._

"Perfection as always," he complimented, and he heard Lily let out a sigh of relief.

_The way her hand felt in his. Her guiltless pouts whenever she tried to persuade him to do something she knew he'd never agree to under any other circumstance._

"Hopefully it'll be a big hit at…" her voice trailed off. "Robbie, are you okay?"

_Her gentle embraces. The warmth of her body so close to his._

All the thoughts of everything he was missing, everything he needed, were become so scrambled. All he could see was her face, her perfect mouth, her perfect stance. It was all there. He could see it. He could see her.

_Her fervent kisses. The taste of her lips._

And he let his mouth fall onto hers, just as he had been able to do months ago. It was them, again. Finally. So right and so complete. He could feel it. He soaked it up, the gap in his heart finally closing. His hand reached for the back of her hair as he deepened the kiss. As he did, he paused. This wasn't her hair. He never remembered it being so long, or so stringy, or so untamed.

"No," he whispered desperately, as he pulled away from her.

"Robbie, what just happened?" she demanded, almost breathlessly. And he allowed himself to see. To really see. It wasn't here. No, it wasn't her at all. He saw Lily before him, her blonde hair and pale complexion and the puzzle look that framed her face.

"You're not…I have to go," he said hurriedly and gathered his things before running up the stairs.

"Robbie, wait!" Lily called, running up after him.

She caught him at the front door.

He turned around to face her. "I didn't mean to, Lily. That was all wrong…I'm sorry." And with that he dashed outside, letting the door slam shut behind him.


End file.
